Alone
by Javanyet
Summary: In the aftermath of an unthinkable crime Leo forces Data to learn something he does not want to know. A/N: One-shot, inspired by the Bee Gees song Alone. Go figure.


_And is there glory there to behold  
_ _Maybe it's my imagination  
another story there to be told  
_ _So I play, I'll wait  
_ _And I pray it's not too late  
_ _We came so far  
_ _Just a beat of a lonely heart and it's mine  
_ _And I don't want to be alone_

 **Visitation pod, Federation Prison Unit 307, San Francisco, Earth**

"I wish I knew what words would make you reconsider. I wish I understood why you feel this must be done."

Leo smiled just a little. "Androids can't wish."

"I can love, and that may be close enough. In addition..." Data's eyes _(his eyes!)_ darkened with sadness. "...I have been learning some new things more quickly than I imagined possible."

* * *

The trial had certainly happened more quickly than even Leo imagined was possible. She'd killed the Cardassian butcher - she would never accept him as a "reformed military functionary" - with more malice aforethought, and less concern for the consequences, than anything she'd ever undertaken in her life. Even if the circumstantial evidence had not pointed screaming neon arrows at her she wasn't inclined to work for a defense. Former JAG Philippa Louvois, long since retired from Starfleet, offered her services pro bono for what was to be a fool's errand. Life imprisonment without parole still existed in this advanced age, though it was seldom necessary. The intercession of a parade of former crewmates and current high ranking officers did not sway the panel. There seemed to be a bit of subtle satisfaction among the "empty suits", something of a chance to regain face after the whole Picard/Cardassian rescue affair. In any case, it was done.

* * *

Through it all Data had struggled has he had never struggled before, to understand why and how Leo could so easily have discarded everything in her life, in _their_ life together, for something that accomplished nothing. He spent many hours with Deanna, who could only be of marginal help. The answers must come from his wife, and she had none to give. And now, finally, she wanted a divorce. For him, she said. So he could end this chapter of his life and move on, she said. How could he make her understand, he did not want an end but was hoping for a new beginning, a new paradigm shift that could accommodate this new reality? Now it came down to a debate he knew he could not win, but could not forego.

"I will not agree to this."

"Oh D, even in my day you didn't _have_ to agree. One of us has to face reality... I just never dreamed it would be me. It's for the best," she promised, hoping she sounded more convinced than she felt. " _I love you!" her mind screamed. "That's not enough," her heart confessed._

"If only you will be patient, I will help you understand what you are asking is not necessary, is not 'for the best'." He could have listed all of the positives, all of the ways they could re establish the boundaries of their relationships, all of the obstacles she saw that he could work around. But he didn't. He simply repeated himself, with slightly more emphasis. Sometimes that worked.

"It is _not_."

"Data this isn't before, I'm not still learning, I'm not suffering from a deficit of perspective." She risked a reach to the force field between them, not caring when the fiery shock hit her fingers. "It's time for _you_ to learn new things, even if you don't want to."

"I do not want to be alone. That is what you are asking. I will not learn this new thing."

The echo of stubbornness she heard under the words hurt her more than the end she was trying to force. _He sounds like me._ "You don't have a choice."

"I would love no other."

A last, desperate, attempt to call her back, and it almost worked. For just a second, her eyes fluttered, but when they opened again they were dry.

"I'm sorry, D. I really am." _For so much._ "Guard!" she hollered, though the constant surveillance made it unnecessary. Comfort from the familiar, and all that.

"I will not learn this," her soon-to-be-ex-husband reiterated firmly.

The echo died on the transporter sparkle, and he was left alone.


End file.
